Rising Phoenix
by ChaosMaster1234
Summary: It's midnight and Phoebe wants Norman to see her secret side...Paranorman! Norman/OC fluff. Sorry about the picture it say Rising Phoenix.


**This just a little one-shot I came up with involving Norman and a character I made up, Phoebe.**

**Theme Song/ Random Choice of Mine: "Turn on the Lights" by Future.**

**Don't ask why I chose that. Enjoy!**

**EDIT: March 7, 2013: I've revised this story!**

* * *

Finally.

It was almost midnight.

Phoebe and Norman were going out for a little walk, because she said she had to show him something that could "change his whole opinion on her" apparently.

The dark blue clouds whisked over the moon as the church bell had struck midnight.

"Norman, it's time." Phoebe said, almost a little sadly. But she needed to get this secret out. She couldn't keep hiding it.

"Time for what?" He asked, noticing her change of voice. He saw that her eyes were closed and her fists were clenched tight.

"The secret I needed to tell you." She whispered to him.

Golden flames started forming around her feet, eventually swirling up all over her body. It didn't leave a single burn.

"Phee…?" Norman asked, calling her by her nickname. What did she have to tell him?

"Just watch." She said softly as her metamorphosis continued. Eventually, the flames disappeared and Phoebe was started to change.

Her hair was set ablaze but wasn't burning at all, and it was flowing behind her back. Her normal, girlish clothes were replaced by a long, silky gown that shined amber and red at the same time, also glowing with flames. Dark gold sandals appeared on her feet. Golden jewelry appeared on her arms.

But what stunned him the most was that shimmering gold phoenix wings appeared on her back.

"Phoebe?" He asked, a little timed.

"I'm a phoenix, Norman." She said admittedly. Her pretty hazel eyes were starting to well up with fat tears.

Norman was stunned beyond words. Even through all his amazement, he thought Phoebe looked like a fiery angel. Beautiful, but a little dangerous to touch. "I don't know what to say." He said.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to this being weird for anyone I show." She said, hanging her head. She turned and started walking away from the scene.

"Wait!" Norman cried out for her, running to her. He reached out to touch her, which was a mistake.

As soon as his hand was close, her fire had burned the sleeve of his red jacket. He yelped loudly and tried to put out the fire on his jacket. Pale skin was scorched underneath the sleeve.

She turned around and her hazel-amber eyes met his blue ones.

"Do you except me in this form?" The fiery girl asked. Her voice was barely a whisper.

The ghost whisperer nodded." Yes, I do. It doesn't change our friendship, Phee. It only makes it stronger. I won't stop being your friend because of this." He said.

Her rosy pink lips formed into a small smile. She leaned over and hugged him. The flames didn't burn him. In fact, they enclosed him, too, in a harmless candlelight. She pulled back and stared into his eyes. They were a bright, blue color, almost as pale as the icy blue color of the sky. He was staring right back at her. Her eyes were a very light brown, hazel, actually, and the flames on her body, hair, and clothes made them glow amber.

Before they knew it, Phoebe had closed her eyes and leaned her lips to his. The blush on her face was unmistakable, but it was much more noticeable on Norman's face.

_Maybe this won't be so bad._ He thought to himself and leaned up to her. Their lips met in a very timid and broken off kiss. So they pulled away.

Phoebe giggled a little. "I'm sorry; I've never kissed anyone before."

"Me neither." He replied, embarrassed. But before he could do anything else, she grabbed him in a tight embrace and kissed him again.

This time it was more sensual. She never broke her grip on him, and then she pulled away but not before licking his lips gently.

His face was practically glowing red. "U-uh…I…u-um." He couldn't even find the words to say.

"It's fine." She said and giggled at his shyness.

This side of Phoebe was a bit different. Normally, Phoebe was a very shy, sweet, sensitive girl. The phoenix fairy of Phoebe was more bold, a little timid, but very feisty.

She was The Girl on Fire now.

"Do you want to go home now?"

"C-can I stay at your place?" Norman asked, still blushing.

"Sure. Grab my hand." She said, holding her hand out. As soon as he did, she pulled him into a tight embrace with her arm around him. Her wings began to flutter and soon they were floating above the ground at least twenty feet. The ghost whisperer and the phoenix fairy soared past the skyscrapers and buildings of Blithe Hollow.

"Is this what it's like to fly?" He asked her.

"Yes, it is. It gives some people a really weird feeling, so if you throw up, don't do it on me." She said.

He chuckled a little at her statement. After a little while, they came to her house. He slipped out of her grasp, his fingers brushing against her wings. It made them start fluttering really fast and then back to a slow, graceful flutter.

She giggled a little bit. "Don't do that, it tickles too much."

"I'm sorry." Norman said, and teasingly brushed his fingers against them again. She punched his arm playfully, but she was still smiling.

"Let's get some rest." She said, and then fell back on her bed, her wings going on each side of her body.

He took his spot on the floor, only to be pulled onto the bed.

"You sleep up here tonight, Norman." She said.

"Thanks, Phoebe."

"No problem."

* * *

**Aww! Wasn't that cute?! It was, wasn't it?**

**You know what they say…work hard, play hard.**

**I worked hard on this so you play hard on those reviews! Lol! R & R!**


End file.
